Plugging compositions comprising swellable glass additives and methods of use in subterranean formations are provided. The swellable glass additives may comprise a plurality of interconnected organosilica nanoparticles.
Temporary plugging may be a type of well operation. Generally, temporary plugging may be a method for effecting well control or zonal isolation. Many different types of plugs may be used in temporary plugging operations, including retrievable plugs, degradable plugs, destroyable plugs, etc. Temporary plugs may comprise many different designs and materials. For example, mechanical plugs may include a framework with a frangible element. Destroyable plugs may be composed of soft metals or even cement that may be destroyed through exposure to high pressure fluids and/or fracturing equipment; some may be drilled through to reestablish flow. Degradable plugs may lose their integrity upon contact with another material, in what is typically a chemical reaction.
Problems with temporary plugs may generally be due to the time and expense associated with removal of the plugs. Mechanical plugs may be run into the wellbore on tubing or cable and removed the same way. When the mechanical plugs are to be removed, the tools must be removed from the wellbore first and then the plug may be removed. Removing the plug and associated tools from the wellbore may cause additional expense and rig downtime. Destroyable plugs, such as cement plugs, may be drilled through or fractured after use. However, drilling through or fracturing the cement plug to reestablish flow within the wellbore often entails significant cost, rig downtime, and the use of additional equipment. It is, therefore, desirable to develop a temporary plug which may be readily removed to reestablish wellbore flow without incurring either significant expense or rig downtime.